Order of the Covenant
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Triplets, sisters, separated after the attack & death of Lily & James Potter. 1, taken in to be raise by the Covenant of Witches is happy, another, with the muggles is smart, & then, the G-W-L, left with the Dursley's, to be bullied & to let out her dark thoughts. 3 sisters with different lives will come together, alone they'll be strong, together, they can do anything!


**Order of the Covenant**

**Chapter I**

**Into the New, I Find Home**

Rosette Evans was your average eleven-year-old girl. She had been raised since she was young surrounded by all girls and magic within a strange orphanage for magical girls. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled with intellect and mischief.

She didn't really have any friends, even though she's sometimes surrounded by other girls. She gets into fights and the odd shouting match because she's different, and doesn't want to waste her time bothering with things like them. They're all big into the 'Covenant' of whatever.

Then, they're all a bunch of lesbians, like she imagines the Amazons are or were or something, and this kind of thing is not only encouraged, but worse, mandatory. They expect her and the other girls to pledge themselves to the 'Order' or whatever, for whatever reason, or stuff.

Frowning, Rosette realised she really hadn't paid much attention to that, but now she's eleven supposes she'll have too. It's all old traditional lore and stuff, and that's one reason she doesn't get along with others, her attention span is quite short when talking about stuff she finds boring.

Though, hopefully she can decide what she wants out of life when she enters Hogwarts, even though she'll be initiated into the Covenant there by other girls and stuff, it's not really bad at all, and she'll meet new girls.

She flicked her long pixy cut hair behind her right ear as it was tickling as she finished the white tie around the left side where it's a little longer in a tuft down to her neck, keeping it from flying all over.

Her roommates where just watching her, obviously annoyed with her for taking so long in front of the mirror. They were just sitting around on their beds in towels, dressing gowns, panties, and in the case of one of the girls completely naked. Rosette herself was just in her blue panties and tee shirt getting ready for her trip to Diagon Alley, as others get ready to go to other schools around the UK, and Europe.

Apparently, Rosette's parents both went to Hogwarts, and since she had a dad at one point, this means she will be a first gen-witch in the Covenant. Therefore, that means she will not get any special treatment, but that is fine by her. She wants to make her own way in life if she can.

She finished her hair, and being short had to push up on her tiptoes to grab her lip-gloss, and putting some on she smiled at herself with sparkling lips before leaving the mirror and glaring at some of the other girls, most of which are next gen girls; a reason to look down on her they think.

It can be annoying, but some of the older girls are nice to her, but she gets the feeling that its because she's pretty and athletic, and they're just thinking naughty things about her, being old enough that they get those 'urges' as the sex-education lady told them and stuff, and that they'll feel these things when they're older too.

Internally shrugging she found her black hipsters, (from the muggle world shops, which she prefers to heavy robes, again annoying next-gen girls with this whole pureblood is awesome thing). She pulled them on and slid on her belt before sliding on some white cotton socks and running trainers before pulling on her white hoodie with the black stripes on the arms.

She was thankful that she found her watch; it was a gift from one of her carers. Its silver coloured with a fiery flaming hands. She expects Rosette would make a great fire mage, and seems determined that she'll be of the fire element when she finally gets tested when she gets to school.

Some kids' parents test them early because they're impatient and want to prepare them, but not here, but it will be more fun that way. She's hoping that she'll actually make a real cool girl friend at Hogwarts, even if she isn't in the Covenant.

She's pleased that there isn't some mean dark wizards going around killing people anymore. That's why her orphanage is so packed with next-gen girls, because the dark wizards killed their mothers, their mothers having, in most cases gone out and fought the dark wizards and their douche bag master.

It is said that the most powerful (in his and the sheep's opinion) dark wizard in a century, the Dark Lord Voldemort. (She refuses to fear a mere name like everyone else) was vanquished by a little kid who was only 15 months old. The baby has to be about her age she figured, doing the math, and lost parents too.

It's most certainly a shame that so many kids had to lose their parents. She can't even remember her parents, so figured the wizarding worlds saviour can't either. Maybe they could become friends if they'll be going to Hogwarts together?

She had just gotten her things together and ready when they were all startled as a smiling young woman pulled the door open, pocking her head in. She is a brown-haired woman, her hair to her waist, tied into a ponytail at the bottom. Her blue eyes sparkling in amusement as they trailed over the other girls still in various states of undress, rolling her eyes before they rested on Rosette.

"There you are sweety!" she said with her soft 'queens' English accent, brightening as she found her favourite girl; the one out of all of the younger girls who doesn't have a superiority complex that needs to be squished.

"Megan!" Rosette said in delight as she skipped over as the beautiful twenty eight year old woman stepped in, pulling her into her arms for a hug. "Are we going now, Megan?" she asked, some of the carers preferring to use first names so their interactions are more personal, and so the children respond better thinking of their guardians in more familiar terms such as aunts or big sisters.

"Yep," she agreed, kissing Rosette on the forehead and ignoring the other girls 'look' and head shakes as Rosette likes to take up the role of little sister too much for their liking, but Megan finds it refreshing to have a girl who acts like a girl when its called for as in situations like this.

"Come on then!" Rosette called out happily holding Megan's hand and half dragging her out of the room and down the hall cheering about going to Hogwarts.

They passed a few older girls who smiled and waved Rosette off, a couple even stealing a quick hug, having grown up and learnt many things during school they can appreciate Rosette's personality more. It doesn't help her case with the girls in her dorm that while being very childish most of the time, Rosette Evans gets top grades in all her classes, so in some cases, maybe they're a little jealous.

Megan stopped Rosette as they reached the fireplace in the entrance hall, looking around they were alone now so she took Rosette to the side and sat the confused girl down. Sitting next to her, she smiled and pulled her into her arms, and onto her lap, cuddling her; Rosette was very pleased to cuddle back.

"OK, before we go Rosie, hunnie, I just have to warn you of some things," Megan said, worrying Rosette a bit. "There's no need to worry… it's just… I've been delegated into telling you the truth of your heritage."

"M-my heritage?" she asked, looking at her most favourite person, baffled. "Was my family secretly superheroes or something?" she asked hopefully.

Megan couldn't help but laugh, kissing Rosette's cheek. "No… but you might find it as cool as getting your very own super powers."

"Really?" she asked, doubtfully, but Megan nodded, hiding her squirming with amusement. "OK, I'll bite, what could possibly be more awesome than super powers?" she asked in all honest curiosity.

"You have sisters!" she blurted out causing Rosette to freeze in her arms with her mouth wide open.

_**Order to the Lost Order to the Lost Order to the Lost**_

Guinevere Evans frowned as she looked at her letter and then back to the weird woman who brought it to her. She said that she had to bring it in person to keep her safe, which is why it's late because these 'magical' people had to make some odd arrangements about something.

Professor Sinistra is a young woman, late twenties at most with dark tropical skin and dark eyes. Her hair isn't frizzy like the black girls at her all-girls-orphanage, but there are only two of them, not like out in the rest of the world. She was wearing a pretty black dress that slid around the contours of her body just right, and making Guinevere feel jealous.

Sure, she is slender, and well fed and everything, but this was not fair. She sighed thoughtfully as she shook off those thoughts; maybe they come from being newly eleven. She brushed back her long orange hair where it hung lose to her waist and adjusted her cute silver framed glasses with the wide blue hands to the sides, her soft green and very intelligent eyes peering out of the lenses.

She's just wearing a black skirt that hangs just below her knees with woollen black tights and black shoes with a white blouse neatly done up and a blue cardigan with white bunnies on it. She had made it herself during arts and crafts, which she had only gotten good at so she can make her own clothes, since being a poor orphan, she only gets what she needs, and wool is cheap.

Looking back to the letter and then to the smiling woman; it kind of made a lot of sense, the weird unexplainable things happening around her, scaring the other kids, even though she never meant too. That might be why she did not feel like she fit in, because she was different, and here were answers.

So, she might have preferred her answers to be that she was an alien princess, and that it was now time to go home, but she supposes being a witch could be fun too. She'll have lots and lots of awesome things she can learn, so that can't be a bad thing. She could even become the top of her class, above all those who were raised in the magical world just to prove that she is smarter.

"B-but I don't have any money for all of this stuff!" she said after a few moments thought, looking at her shopping supply list with a sad pout.

However, Professor Sinistra laughed, reaching over and taking her small hand in hers before placing in a tiny golden key. "Your family left you quite a bit of money in your trust vault, just encase, so rest assured you'll be well looked after," she reassured her with a soft voice.

"Wow!" she said looking the key over. "This is actual gold, wow, that's so neat! So I have a big'ol safe hidden somewhere by magical powers and this opens it?!"

"Indeed it does, at Gringotts, wizarding bank," she answered while the girl looked at her in excitement not having been given much before, now she has enough to go to magic school and get all of her things. "However, there are a few things I should tell you first, starting with… V-Voldemort," she forced out the name. "… then, your sisters…!"

_**Order to the Lost Order to the Lost Order to the Lost**_

Annabelle Potter was a little… well a lot confused about recent events and the annoying lard assed magic man who took her from those annoying, Dursley's. Since this whole magic thing is starting to look real, they best hope she never sees them again, because first chance she gets she's jinxing them into a world of her vengeance.

She sighed as she followed the gigantic man off the train, her hair deep crimson. She wore clothes that her 'aunt' buys her from those charity shops, so all she's got are some tight blue jeans, but at least they fit, a black shirt that's a little baggy with a black tee shirt underneath. The top few buttons left open along with the cuffs over her small hands, to give off a messy vibe, just the way the Dursley's like, to prove that she's the trouble maker, not her moron cousin Dudley.

She rolled her dark green eyes just thinking about it. She is walking with black walking boots with the top hooks left undone. The Dursley adults think that if she dresses like a hooligan (which is odd as she does not in her opinion) that everyone will believe she is when they tell them so, which surprisingly works.

How she hates the idiots, all of them. She shook her head, her hair held back by a black headband she 'acquired', hanging to her shoulder blades. She had figured a long time ago that if she's going to be called a criminal, and get accused for everything her cousin does, even with other kids sticking up for her, she might as well do 'something', not that she's ever, really been caught; she's too good at… 'whatever' to get caught by armatures.

She still could barely fathom that she is supposed to be famous or something for beating some nut job dark wizard and saving all of these magical losers. Then they go and dump her with those Dursley's after her parents' murder, not even a thank you.

If she ever gets the opportunity, this Dumbledore guy is going to get the beating of his life. Living with the Dursley's has toughened her. She had to get strong, and with all of the chores, well she didn't have a choice in the matter but to let her body gain the lightly defined muscles from all of the work she does.

The muscle would probably been wasted if she hadn't gotten so good at sleight of hand, being able to get the food she needed to lead a healthy life, and plot her vengeance given the opportunity. The thing that pisses her off more than doing all of the chores is the way they have the stomach to continue insulting her, calling her lazy. Then not giving her, her fill for her HARD work, treating it as if she did nothing, then criticising her cooking yet still stuffing it down their throats with delight, and she knows her food is brilliant.

Her 'family' have to be the laziest; most selfish bunch on ungrateful bastards on the Earth, and it would bring a smile to her lips to see them lose everything! However, being the one to make them lose everything would be the icing and cherry on the cake.

So here she is, in London with this huge giant of an idiotic man. He seriously didn't seem to realise what was odd with being out in the middle of a storm in a 'shed' on a rock off the coast of… somewhere near-ish to London. The Dursleys had been running from those letters, then they were blatantly racist against mage, and violent (the bit where Hagrid, the lard ass bend her uncles shotgun).

The man was so stupid, if her uncle had not been such a coward, Hagrid could have been killed, yet it did not seem to occur to him that a 'muggle' weapon could hurt a wizard. She just has to hope that not everyone in the magical world is this ridiculously ignorant.

She still does not know whether she is really leaving them for good. If not, Hagrid did give her a key for lots of money her parents left her with, so she can pretend she's going back, but really just ditching him and book into a hotel or something. The magical people seem stupid enough to let unsupervised miners book into hotels alone.

Hagrid was still trying to tell her something, which he found harder than saying Voldemort's name when he told her how her parents died, and apparently, the huge guy is shit-ass terrified of just saying the bastard's name. Thinking of Voldemort, if he really is still alive she'll have to keep the mental note to blast him and his free minions to hell the first chance she gets.

She really doesn't want anything to do with that evil piece of crap, and the faster she puts him and his racist brigade down, the happier she'll be. She isn't opposed to killing her enemies if they deserve it, and they sound like they do, so they're all on her list with the Dursley's, and if this old man Dumbledore even considers pissing her off again, or sending her back to the Dursley's he'll be on her list too.

"Ok!" Hagrid said with a nod as he led her into a large, dirty, filth covered pub full of people in robes, and smoke filled the air. She crinkled her nose in disgust just as the fire roared up emerald and a red haired girl flew out crashing into her arms with some soot smudges on her face, followed by a brunette woman.

"Sisters!" Hagrid finished, not having noticed the two girls as he went on. "Two of them… you're triplets… and Dumbledore thought it best for your safety, to separate you, to keep them safe too of course-."

Annabelle's left eye twitched as she set the confused girl steady and made a gesture for Hagrid to lower himself where she clenched her right fist and punched him in the face, probably hurting herself more as she winced holding her hand while he pulled back, shocked,

"Dumbledore, thought?" she hissed out angrily.

"Hagrid!"

They turned while he was rubbing his face looking like he might actually cry to see a black woman in a black dress leading a nerdy looking red head into the pub, looking from Annabelle to Hagrid and then to the other red haired girl and her guardian.

"I guess one of them didn't take it very well," she continued after a few moments of silence. "There is no need to be-!"

"Bite me bitch!" Annabelle hissed out, causing the other two girls to gasp before just pushing passed and charging out of the doors back into muggle London.

"Hagrid, where the hell did you find her?!" Sinistra demanded after a moment's silence.

"With her aunt and uncle of course!" he replied, baffled. "They were on vacation, not at their house, in a shack on a rock near the South End of London, in the sea-."

"What do you mean with her aunt and uncle?!" Megan interrupted while her charge looked to be weighing up the pros and cons of chasing after her other sister. "It was never agreed that Annabelle would go to them when the Covenant agreed to help protect them! She was to be placed with a magical family after Sirius was put in jail, for a crime he might not have even committed. The deal was, we get Rosette Potter, Guinevere Potter goes into a muggle home to hopefully get adopted, and the Girl-Who-Lived, Annabelle Potter gets put with a magical family, taking their name!"

Hagrid gulped as he took a step back as he knows this woman is powerful enough to hurt him if she chose. "I-I didn't know any of that… Professor Dumbledore said she'll be safe and happy with her family. He said that it's the right thing to do! I didn't want to leave her there, but he said-."

"I don't care what he said!" she spat out making him flinch, and Rosette was awed as she had never, not once seen Megan angry, not like this, annoyed, yes, plenty, but never angry.

"Let's just forget about this for now," Sinistra interrupted, concerned. "Let's go and find Annabelle before she gets hurt-!" she said only to stop when the door opened again and said girl walked in, ignoring them she walked around while they watched, confused before she moved back over, completely ignoring Hagrid and the adults she looked over her sisters.

"How do I get in?" she asked her nerdy sister.

"G-get in where?" she asked, befuddled by this odd behaviour. Though, she realised from her sisters mannerisms and behaviour that she had obviously been mistreated and it worried her, and more that could have been her.

"Diagon Alley!" she replied, rolling her eyes as if that should have been obvious.

"Umm… I don't know!" she replied unsure how to react around this girl.

However, Annabelle was startled as she felt the small hand slid into hers, looking to see the other sister taking her hand. "Its OK now, you'll never have to go back there again. I'm Rosette, but you can both call me Rose or Rosie if you like. You're Annabelle, right?"

"Anna," she replied as she had calmed down, her hand clamping down and holding her sisters in return.

"Cool, so what's your name?" Rose asked their last sister.

She blushed, fidgeting with her fingers before offering her hand. "I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen if you like, everyone else does," she said, surprised that Rose wouldn't let her hand go after, but it fit so right, so firm, solid, powerful, as if all three had never realised that they were missing such important pieces of each other, and a deep connection was reformed.

"Are you going to be OK Annabelle?" Megan asked going over to them, she just nodded her head. "OK, Hagrid, get lost we'll take the girls shopping-."

"But Dumbledore said I have to take Annabelle!" he retorted, concerned. "He said she should see what he wants me to get him from vault… oh, I mean-!"

"So our intel was correct!" Megan said rudely. "That crazy old basket case wants to hide the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts when he knows some bastard wants to steal it! Just get out Hagrid, and don't come near the girls again or I'll personally be bringing up charges against you! Understand?!"

He looked as if he was going to say more, but one look at the two woman, and the fire in their eyes and he quickly fled them both. "OK, it looks like it's just the two of us taking you girls shopping, but that's more fun anyway. And Annie sweety, you won't ever have to go back to them things, so come along now…" she said to the girls' relief, leading them out back and into the magnificent Diagon Alley.

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
